


Caves & Dragons (and lesbians)

by Yatsuhashi_Fighter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Megatron, F/F, Knight! Minimus, Minimus is too gay someone help her, no seriously the world is seriously lacking in lesbian MiniMegs, plus like a sentence of non-sexy nudity, there's some description of gore there, with lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatsuhashi_Fighter/pseuds/Yatsuhashi_Fighter
Summary: Minimus Ambus had never slain a dragon before. But what Tyrest wants, Tyrest will get and it was up to the knight to finish her job with precision and brevity.





	Caves & Dragons (and lesbians)

It had been years since Minimus first donned her armor, years since she first had to use her shield to block swords and slash back with her own, years since her first kill. But never, ever, had she battled a _ dragon _ before. Why, she'd never even seen one! And yet as one of Tyrest's personal knights she had a duty to slay the dragon terrorising Crystal City. And any duties given to her, Minimus Ambus had to complete with brevity and precision. 

She took a deep breath before fixing her helmet and adjusting the visor (she was _ not _ going to die just because of something as stupidly unsafe as obscured vision!) and stepped into the cave. The clank of her armor echoed within as she kept an eye out for scales, glowing eyes, or both. 

And for a while, she saw neither, only heard the dripping of water from the ceiling of the cave echoing from unknown depths and saw the eerie shadows her lantern cast on the damp walls of the cave. Definitely not an ideal place to live, but to hide…. She shook her head and soldiered on.

And ran right into a wall with an enormous crash. 

Minimus leapt backwards, sword already drawn and ready to defend herself from anything within a 3 mile radius that must have gotten quite the rude awakening from her clumsiness- when she froze in fear when the wall _ moved _ and began to fold out into something that wasn't quite as wall-like as before. 

Within seconds it was horrifyingly clear that Minimus had literally stumbled onto exactly what she had been looking for, as the silver reptilian head of a dragon regarded her presence, eyes as big as her shield pinned her where she stood with their scarlet gaze. 

The two stared at each other. They stared at each other some more, before the huge head hit the ground with an echoing thump. 

"Well? Go on then, we may as well get over this." The dragon rumbled, and Minimus could only stare some more as she understood them perfectly. There were legends that dragons were highly intelligent, but she wasn't sure how real those were. Well then. 

She must have hesitated too long, as the dragon growled at her, the long tail whipping around and creating a gust of musky wind. 

"Why so hesitant, human? Aren't you here to slay me where I lay, your friend certainly did a pathetic job doing so and simply leaving me to suffer after impaling me with his sword and sawing off my horns (and indeed, one horn as tall as Minimus herself was cut clean off-)" 

That was when Minimus realized how sticky the floor was, a something she was unpleasantly familiar with sticking to the soles of her boots and covering them in a rich red. It was still considered a puddle and not quite a lake, but the dragon was indeed bleeding out. Minimus found herself… feeling sorry for the creature? As poetically tragic it may seem in books to see a majestic creature slowly dying alone, this was hardly one of the (frankly trashy) tragedies Dominus loved reading, and she was hardly one for fiction. 

Meanwhile, the dragon was working themself into quite a speech despite losing so much blood. It was actually quite impressive.

"-I am old and weak, I don't understand why any would go after me after I had stopped pillaging those pathetic cities-" wait a second, did they just-?!

"I-Excuse me!" Minimus yelled, or more like squeaked, but it got the dragon's attention alright. They crane their neck down, and seem like they acknowledge her for the first time. 

"Ah, so it _ can _ speak. What do you want, tiny knight?"

Minimus swallowed. This was a stupid idea, she could end up being cooked in her armor, or bit in half, or a few dozen other unpleasant ends, but….she had made her vows to be fair and just to all. And even dragons deserved that right…. didn't they? 

"C-come with me. If I can prove that the accusations against you are wrong, then I promise that the village, nay, the entire kingdom will leave you alone." The dragon cocked their head in thought, and Minimus tried not to think about the sweat beading on her forehead. Suddenly, the dragon laughed, throwing their majestic head back, and the rumble of their voice seemed to fill the entire cave. 

"Oh, this is absolutely _ rich _ . And how in the seven kingdoms can I trust _ you _? You, in your fancy armor with your dragon-killing sword and fireproof shield? You're here specifically to kill me, how do I know you aren't tricking me into a death trap? And no," the dragon growled as if they could see Minimus about to speak under her visor. She wisely kept her mouth shut, "I won't take 'just trust me' as a reason." The dragon leaned further, their muzzle almost touching Minimus's breast plate. 

_ "Make your next words count." _ The dragon hissed, their hot breath on Minimus's face warning enough.

Minimus took the time to remind herself once more that she was being so, so foolish before she took one step back...and unbuckled her shield, throwing it aside as hard as she could. She did the same with her sword after sheathing it slowly as to not alarm the creature in front of her. Both clattered noisily in the darkness. She took a deep breath before taking off her helmet too, releasing the cooler air brushing over her tan skin and her dark hair, some strands already coming out of the neat tidy braid she had put it in that very morning. Minimus then squared her shoulders, and stared right back, brown meeting wide ruby. 

"There. I have shed anything that would give me any advantages over you." She took another deep breath, reminding herself that the dragon was still listening and she still had a chance of coming out of this as more than a pile of ash. 

"But more than that, I come forward as not another knight, but as Minimus Ambus of the House of Ambus. And I swear on my life, and my honor as a member of the Ambus house, that we will prove you innocent, and we will find that-that horrible man you claim had left you to bleed out and took what belongs to you! Now, please come here so I can tend to your wounds, or...do as you will if you feel you cannot trust me." 

Silence permeated the cave again. If Minimus was grasping draconic expressions right, the dragon was just as surprised as Minimus herself was at the sudden speech. Her brother was the one who was more the one that gave speeches, inspiring others while Minimus, the boring sibling, stayed in the shadows, kept quiet and out of the way. 

Thankfully, the dragon did not laugh at her this time. Instead they had turned away and down, and Minimus was reminded of a servant girl that had worked at her family's manor, red face looking away bashfully after her husband had surprised her with a kiss. Was the dragon embarrassed? It was almost...cute. The dragon seemed to collect themselves however, and raised their head back into a regal position once more. They made a coughing sound. 

"...Well then. That was quite a speech little knight, well played. Very well, we have a deal." And suddenly there was a spread of silver mist that Minimus didn't have time to squint through before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 

Suddenly there was no giant dragon looming over the knight. There was, however, a very tall woman with wild silver hair and piercing red eyes looming over her instead.

A very tall, and very _ naked _ woman. 

As Minimus sputtered and blushed and whirled around to grab her blankets from her pack, the taller woman looked herself over before shrugging and sitting down on the ground. Minimus sputtered some more about modesty before practically throwing the blankets at the once-dragon who was now_ laughing_ at her plight, muffled under the blankets and no, bad Minimus, the dragon with her stupid rumbly deep laugh wasn't cute-

The taller woman flipped up the blankets covering her face, getting a few more chuckles in before she grinned, showing sharp teeth that somehow remained draconic. 

"Well, Minimus of the House of Ambus, it's very nice to meet you. I am Megatron of the Tarn Mountains, and you best stick to your promises or you won't be able to live long enough to regret it." 

Minimus sighed. "Yes, I understand, you've warned me about breaking promises quite frequently. Now. Please show me your wound so I can treat it." As she gathered up the bandages and other healing aids she would need for the nasty gash on Megatron's side that was shown to her, the knight wondered what she had just gotten herself into.

In more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is more of a Machinima Megs than IDW but ah well  
Anyway I love this AU, but I'm not sure if I would continue it? If I do then I definitely can't guarantee that there would be periodic updates


End file.
